WI: Assets
by Lisabeth C
Summary: AU. All human. Buffy's a journalist for a big magazine. She has conflicting feelings about the competition's newest writer. Ultimately BA. DISCONTINUED.
1. explosive

Another stupid publication party. On another dateless Valentine's Day. Buffy sighed.

The Trinity Publication parties were meant to encourage unity among the magazines, instead, they only encouraged drunkenness and jokes.

Buffy personally hated them. She'd get hit on and left, gossiped about by Cordelia Chase, and also offered bribes for information on her magazine's next issue. She ignored it all, ate a cookie or two, and read her current novel.

"_She ran up the stairs, knees aching, only to find-"_

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hello?" She put her book down and looked up into the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Well, I'm kind of new to this. Can you help me?" He stuck his hands in his pockets nervously.

She stood up. Her flirty Betsey Johnson dress swooshed. "With what?"

"I'm so confused." He bunched his eyebrows and withdrew one of his hands from his pockets and offered it "By the way, I'm Angel. Angel O'Connor."

"Buffy. Buffy Summers." She shook his hand.

"What magazine?"

"Ellison." She sighed. "You?"

"McAllister Media…" He shrugged.

_Crap_. Buffy thought. "Well, your magazine is the supreme nemesis of ours. Congrats." She smiled.

"I'm sure the rivalry can't be that bad." He insisted.

"It is." She confirmed.

"Oh." He sighed. "Look, I gotta go to the restroom, but I'll be back." He grinned and walked away.

_No such luck with guys. _She sighed again.

* * *

When Cordelia entered, everyone noticed, the only one on the same competing level as Buffy, she had a lot going for her. She was from "old money", dressed flawlessly, and had continuous talent in writing. She walked in and saw her newest obsession, Angel O'Connor. She took him by the arm.

"Hey, Angel." She smiled.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He tried to escape her grasp.

"Having a little fun." She replied. She walked over to where Buffy was sitting. "Buffy." She said snottily.

"Cordelia." Buffy looked up.

"Seems as if you haven't changed since high school. Nose, as always, stuck in a book."

"Oh. I see you've met Angel." Buffy raised an eyebrow at the pair, Angel had panic written on his face.

"Yes. Yes, I have. Right, honey?" Cordelia kissed him roughly. Angel shuddered.

"Awwww. How sweet." Buffy got up, giving an insulting smile at Cordelia, she left without her coat.

* * *

please review. I don't know which direction I'm going with it yet. It's just some guilty pleasure smut I'm writing. lol. It might be more with reviews.


	2. serendipitous

Buffy sighed as she sat up in her bed. A small groan came from Ernie, her chocolate lab puppy.

"Momma's got to go to work." She rubbed his pink tummy and got up to get dressed.

Ernie sat up and whimpered.

"Walk?" She asked.

He jumped up and down frantically.

"Okay!" She smiled and dressed quickly, she pulled on her Dior sunglasses and clipped the leash onto his collar. He practically dragged her out the door.

* * *

She wandered aimlessly into the park with the Pooper Scooper. _Ugh. _She wrinkled her nose and pulled off her sunglasses. They were getting her nose sweaty.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called as it and its dog ran over to her. "Hey." He finally stopped and smiled.

"Where's Cordy?" She raised an eyebrow, slightly pissed-off.

"Very Funny." He said, grudgingly. "She's not my type. I'm not really into heartless-"

"Heartless? Wow. You've actually caught on pretty fast." Buffy laughed.

"So anyway, I'm just really sorry for leaving you hanging like that." He shrugged.

"Did you happen to see my jacket when you left?" She wrinkled her brows.

"Jacket?" He replied "No."

"There goes another expensive investment." She muttered. "The jacket was Chanel! I'm so upset. It took forever to justify spending money on it."

"I don't really care all that much about labels." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

She looked at her watch idly. "Oh my God! I'm going to be so late for work!" She cried.

"Oh. I see." He looked to his feet.

"No, it's definitely not personal. It's great to meet someone who loathes Cordelia just as much as I do. But, if I'm late…I'm sure the office would be chaos." She smiled. She scribbled her cell phone and home phone numbers onto a napkin that she'd found in her pocket, as well as her screenname. "See you later." She smiled and began to power-walk home.

* * *

When she arrived at work, her jacket was laid on her chair as if she'd left it there herself. A folded up note was idly left on top. It read: _Be careful where you leave your couture. Cordelia Chase can smell it from a mile away. _That made her laugh. There always was someone in her office that left her funny notes. It was an ongoing mystery.

A few hours passed and she was truly bored. The article had a deadline in two days and she didn't know where to go with it. Her topic was on how to be a "shining star" in the dating field. She was supposed to use examples from movies and television.

She groaned as she did the necessary research in her office overlooking the busy New York City street below.

A message popped up.

Poetryman17: hey

CheeseSlaysMe: Woh. This is really really unexpected.

Poetryman17: You gave me your screenname!

CheeseSlaysMe: Isn't it like an unwritten rule that guys are supposed to wait at least three days before contact?

Poetryman17: I don't think I got the memo :( . I think I'm gonna cry.

CheeseSlaysMe: Broody much?

Poetryman17: I AM NOT BROODY! Why does everyone always say that?

CheeseSlaysMe: Oh PUHLEESE! You are the broodiest person I've ever seen…

Poetryman17: I think I should go…I don't like being insulted.

CheeseSlaysMe: Awww! Don't go! I was jk.

Poetryman17: Still, Cordelia's gonna bombard me at any moment.

CheeseSlaysMe: Ouch. Thatsucks. Goodluck.Cya.

Poetryman17: Tonight?

CheeseSlaysMe: What? Tonight?

Poetryman17: Are you busy?

CheeseSlaysMe: Um, I have to give Ernie a bath, but otherwise…no. Schedule utterly clear.

Poetryman17: You good with ice cream?

CheeseSlaysMe: Where?

Poetryman17: Serendipity. 7.

CheeseSlaysMe: k. I'll be there.

_Poetryman17 has just signed out. _

Buffy sighed.

Buffy gazed at the pile of clothes she'd decided against and listened to the pulsing of the burned cd her friend, Oz, had made for her. It was her favorite. Punchline, Jack's Mannequin, The Academy Is…, and The Ninja Death Accessory. It was the right kind of music to get her in the mood.

She finally settled on a Caribbean blue tunic adorned with a few small silver beads and a pair of vintage cuffed jeans. She pulled on her silver Coach ballet flats, grabbed her matching handbag, and left.

Waving down a cab, her cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow squealed into the phone.

"What's up?" She was slightly irritated. A cab came for her and she sat down, giving the driver the address.

"You? I'm calling about you!" Willow cried dramatically.

"What do you mean? Me?"

"Xander and I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That is a lie!" Buffy replied. "I saw you guys at the coffee place downstairs just this morning!"

"We didn't talk. So what's up? You had happy face." Willow insisted.

"I have a specific happy face?"

"The same face you had after your first date with Riley!" Willow exclaimed.

"Wills, that was a long time ago." Buffy groaned.

"It's been only four years. Whatever."

"Okay, so there's this guy who works at McAllister-"

"Date?"

"Yeah. That's where I'm going as we speak."

"Finally!"

"I'm totally hanging up on you." Buffy laughed. And that she did.


	3. bribing smoochies

They were walking down the street.

"Mmm. Buffy likes ice cream." She smiled.

"I thought you might." He grinned "Hey, you want me to walk you home?"

"Do you really want to?" She beamed.

He took her hand and they intertwined fingers. "Yeah."

"Well, it's a block away. We have to dodge some mad traffic."

"I'm good with that."

They walked, basking in the wonderful silence.

"Here we are." She stood up against the door.

"Here we are."

Some barking arose and she sighed. "It's Ernie."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He leaned down, and she came up slightly. She wanted to kiss him and she could tell that he wanted to kiss her. He stopped moving in. She blinked. "I probably shouldn't." He stepped back.

"Why?" She whispered with a weak smile.

"I don't know. Maybe next time." He stuck his hands uncomfortably into his pockets.

"Next time? There's a next time?"

"I'd like a next time." He confirmed.

"I'd like one, too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow about it."

"Okay." She smiled.

He waved and walked away.

_God, am I that disgusting?_ She bit her lip.

* * *

"So?"

"He leaned in and I leaned in and-"

"WHAT? You're killing me with the suspense." Willow sipped some tea.

"Notta. He said that he shouldn't kiss me, but that there would be another date."

"That's stinky. He's bribing you with smoochies!" Willow cried at the realization. "Can guys legally do that?"

"Yes." Buffy sighed.

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"He probably has a girlfriend." Buffy propped her head on the table, depressed.

"No. Don't say that. He doesn't."

"How do you know?" Buffy whispered. "He could even be married, have children…"

Willow snorted. "I highly doubt that."

* * *

"Giles, you wanted to see me?" Buffy sat down in his office.

"Yes." He sat down, his voice grave. "I have something very important to tell you."

_He knows! The old codger knows! He's going to fire me and I'm going to have to live on the street and beg for spare change_. "Yes, sir?" Her voice shook.

"There's no need to become squeamish, Miss Summers." He sighed.

"Sorry."

"I'd like to let you know that you have the rest of the day off." He paused, she smiled "As long as you obtain an autograph at Virgin Records."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Paul McCartney is releasing a book and I'd like a collectible. I'll reimburse you." He sighed.

"I'll take care of it." She smiled.


	4. Surprise

When she arrived at Virgin, the lines were horrendously long. She flashed her press pass and cut to the front where Cordelia was checking her makeup and applying her Dior lipgloss.

"Cordelia." Buffy regarded her nemesis, flipping her hair.

Cordelia closed her compact and put it in her Chloe bag. "Buffy" She smiled cruelly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Daddy's a huge fan." She replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes "Sure."

"So, I heard about your 'date'." She snickered.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Buffy wrinkled her nose.

"The details were so juicy." Cordelia yawned in sarcasm. "Too bad he didn't kiss you. He has the most wonderful lips."

"That's great, Cordelia."

"He's coming over tonight." Cordelia smiled.

"I'll believe that when-" Her phone rang.

"Hmmm. Speak of the devil." Cordelia leapt ahead in line.

"Hello?" Buffy answered her phone.

"Hey. Look, I know I called you about dinner in Central Park, but-"

"You have to cancel?" Buffy sighed.

"The boss wants me to work late-"

"Sure." She replied sarcastically. "Cordelia's already told me that you're going over to her place."

"You're going to believe Cordelia? Buffy, she's lying." He replied angrily.

"Somehow she knew about our 'date'."

"Hey, I'm not gonna lie to you, Cordelia and I have a history. I dated her in college, bad decision on my part…but there is nothing going on. I swear to you. She's just being her regular bitchy jealous self."

"Oh, that makes me feel so wonderful, Angel." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'm just being honest. Point is, I'm not with her anymore. I realized that I didn't like her world. I left it. I put myself into schoolwork. Studied hard. I got out of there."

"Oh."

"I guess I'll talk to you later. I'm getting the evil eye."

"Okay." Buffy replied.

"I'll call you."

"I'll answer."

"Good."

"Bye."

* * *

_"'Hello New York! You're watching New York One and tonight we have a socialite television special. We'll be coming to you live from the most bangin' clubs, hottest cribs, and of course, the big spender boutiques.'"_ Buffy rolled her eyes. She hated these shows, always flaunting and bragging about the rich and famous. Sadly, it was either this or _Back to the Future 3_ on TBS.

_"'Our first segment is about the haunts of our city's 'Working Girls', publicists, stylists, journalists, artists…We'll start with Buffy Summers-'"_ She just about died. She was a socialite? She was at home on a Wednesday night with a pint of Ben and Jerry's! Were the producers smoking crack?

_"'Beautiful and talented, Buffy lives near Central Park. She is often seen out with her darling chocolate lab, Ernie. She's also been photographed at Virgin Records and Serendipity. She shops, she sleeps, she sneezes, she writes! A weekly columnist for Ellison, she gives must-read advice for the twenty-something set. Always at odds with former-comrade, Cordelia Chase of McAllister, she's always on her best behavior. Though not a conspicuous socialite, she always finds a way to get herself out there. Next on our list, Marika Hollingsworth. Born in the Hamptons…'"_

Buffy took some Tylenol as the phone rang. She shook, unsettled. Everything was ringing: her work phone, her personal cell, her home phone, her head.

She answered the work phone first. "Hello?"

"Hello, darling."

"Cordelia?"

"Correct."

"Why are you calling?" Buffy spat.

"Hasty are we?"

"I just want to know why you're calling me! Jealous?"

Cordelia snorted "Of course not, just informing you that you might want to keep your eye on New York One. Two little someone's are going to get face time."

"If you're dumb, who's dumber?"

Cordelia cackled as the phone disconnected.

* * *

_"'We're to our final socialite…drum roll, Cordelia Chase! We're here at her office. Rival of once-best-friend Buffy Summers, she's at the top of her game, highest paid columnist in New York City. We have a personal interview.'_

_'Hi, Cordelia!'_

_'Hello, Melissa!' kiss kiss_

_'How does it feel to be on the New York One Socialite List?'_

_'I'm euphoric, actually, as you probably know, this is my third year on the list…'"_

Buffy rolled her eyes

" '_Yes! That must be great.'_

'_It is! My boyfriend and I are going out to celebrate tonight! Probably out to Spider.'_

'_Who is your man-candy these days? Wasn't it Aaron Lewis?'_

'_Aw! I wish! He's so amazing! Actually, my newest is Angel O'Connor'"_

Buffy's jaw dropped

'_Angel! Sweetie!' Angel ran in, frenzied and sweaty, obviously displeased._

'_Wow! He's gorgeous!' Melissa, the idiotic overpaid sycophant, gushed_

'_Isn't he? Angel, come here and sit down!' Cordelia practically barked. He rolled his eyes and sat down_

'_I believe we've got a brooder' Melissa said proudly to the camera_

_cue fake audience laughter"_

Buffy turned the television off in disgust. Her work phone rang again.

"Hello?" Buffy replied to the buzz.

"Hello? Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm from Chanel and I'm just wondering whether you'd like to be involved with our latest campaign."

"Oh, that'd be amazing." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We'll call you tomorrow."

Her column went out and she wrote another one.

_A monumental week!_

_This week has been insane! I met Paul McCartney, I was listed on New York One's Socialite List, and I got an amazing modeling contract with Chanel! All on Wednesday, nothing so awesome and yet so ironic has happened in one day before. My life is slightly boring. A day in the life of Buffy Summers:_

_I get up and walk the dog, I come to work, get some coffee, write for a few hours, leave, shop, eat, and sleep_

_There's nothing miraculous about me, and yet! …_

Buffy's cellphone rang and she checked the caller. _Angel. _She groaned and closed it immediately. She left for the bathroom and when she came back, a gift basket was on her desk.

_For **my favorite** socialite! _A note read. It was chock full of gifts: chocolates, coupons for couture, spa gift certificates, and also a necklace with a pearl pendant.

She was beginning to wonder who admired her _that much_. She looked around, clueless, searching for any semblance of meaning. A paper airplane soared gracefully into her office. She picked it up.

It's not that easy, pet. You'll find out soon enough.

It was an enigma she didn't mind solving. She took a bite of a chocolate truffle with satisfaction.

At home, there was a note waiting for her, practically shellacked to her door.

She opened it.

_"Buffy,_

_I'm sorry. It was an accident. Please answer my calls. I miss you._

_Angel."_

Her eyes narrowed and she ripped it off and once inside, she stuffed it into the trash.

* * *

Her photo-shoot was well underway. She was in a gorgeous Chanel gown cradling a bottle of overpriced perfume. _Oh yeah, this is the life_, She smiled.

Putting her clothes back on, her phone rang again. She almost wanted to throw it against the wall. But instead she answered it.

"Hello? Buffy?"

"Ummm. Yeah?"

"Hey, it's William. We've gotten horrible news." He muttered.

"What horrible news?"

"You know that guy at McAllister?"

"Which one?"

"Angel O'Connor? The guy on the thing on New York One last night?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, he um…"

"WHAT?"

"He took Cordelia Chase's job. He's your leading competitor."

"OhmyGod!" She cried.

"Do you need ice cream, coffee, what?"

"It's…er…nothing." She replied, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh. Okay." He said, relieved.

"Thanks, William."

"You can call me Spike."

She laughed. "Okay, thanks, Spike."

* * *

**_there's a long chappie for yah, it was going to be longer, butI lost some of it. :(_**


	5. ch ch changes

The phone rang in his office and he picked it up, hoping it was Buffy.

"Hello?"

"Mr. O'Connor, Miss Chase wishes to see you."

He groaned.

"Should I tell her that you are busy, sir?" His secretary asked.

"No, that shouldn't be necessary. Send her in." He squinted his eyes and brushed his hair back with his hand frantically. He stood up.

Cordelia walked in nonchalantly.

"Angel, how are you? I haven't seen you-" Her act was completely fake and he knew it.

"Sit down." He ordered.

"Bossy much?" She whined as she sat down.

"Why are you here, Cordelia? You've already screwed things up for me."

"I wouldn't say that. You've got one of the highest paid jobs in the entire magazine, all because I made a little mistake and cursed out John Cusack during an interview." She smiled, the corner of her lip twitching.

"Why are you here?" He barked.

"No need to get nasty, Mr. O'Connor! I'm here to give you a copy of Ellison's latest publication. There's a note of interest on page 3C." She pointed as she handed it to him from the couch.

He flipped it open and narrowed his eyes "Ms. Summers' column? This is a note of interest?" He exclaimed.

"If you actually read it, you might understand where I'm coming from."

He perused it briefly "So what? She's got a modeling contract with Chanel. Why on Earth would I care about that?" It made him flinch, he'd see her on billboards, on the subway. He was actually a little scared but he couldn't let Cordelia see him that way, she couldn't see his vulnerability.

"If she has a modeling contract, more people will read her column to read about her new found celebrity. It's instant publicity. The only way to beat that is to become the next Calvin Klein underwear model or sabotage her. Which would you prefer?" She smirked.

* * *

There was a knock on her office door. 

"Come in." Buffy blinked.

He came in.

"Oh, hello, Spike." She gave a weak smile.

"Buffy, you look a little bummed. What's wrong?"

"Um…I didn't have my coffee this morning, it's actually really nothing." She shrugged. "So, what did you want to talk about, Spike?"

"I was wondering…" He fiddled with something in his pocket "Would you like to go for noodles and dim sum with me tonight? I know this really great place down in Chinatown…"

"That would be nice." She smiled. She leaned back in her chair. "I haven't had noodles in the longest time."

"Um, 7:00 at Noodle Boy, then?" He looked at his watch.

"oh-" She slapped her forehead "I am so sorry, William…er, Spike. But I've just remembered that I promised my friend Willow that I would eat dinner with her tonight, we were going to see Spamalot on Broadway. Is tomorrow okay?"

He sighed, disappointed "I suppose."

"I really want to go…but, I just can't. I am so sorry. Shun me if you must." She smiled.

"I don't think I should 'shun' you, Buffy." He laughed.

"As long as that's clear, then."

* * *

"He was really sweet." Buffy sighed happily

"Uh-oh." Willow noted and took another sip of her coffee.

"What does that mean?" Buffy was confused.

"'Sweet' doesn't usually equate to a lasting relationship for Buffy. Even I know that much." Willow scoffed.

"Hey! Sweet guys are awesome-!"

"C'mon, Buffy! How many guys have you dated that you originally pinned down as sweet and only as sweet?"

"Well there was…wait, no…uh, no he was dating Harmony…okay! Fine! How about Riley?" Buffy pointed out.

"That is the one and _only_ exception."

"Crap. No sweet guys for Buffy." She grumbled.

"Are you still going to pursue this 'conquest'?"

"He's probably that guy…y'know? The one that always leaves me crap? And sweet notes?" Buffy pondered aloud.

"Probably. Potential stalker-type."

Buffy laughed "William is so not the stalker-type, he's just that weepy kinda 'I write upsetting poetry' guy."

"Someone's got the major issues." Willow muttered.

"Mhmm." Buffy looked around and glanced out the window and wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"Is that…William?" Buffy pointed out the window to a man in all leather with bleached blonde hair.

"Uh, you didn't tell me that William's other name was Captain Peroxide." Willow chuckled.

"It wasn't." Buffy whispered. She noticed that a girl was hanging all over him.

"_Drusilla!"_ She alsoheard him cry. _"You're a beauty!"_

"Drusilla? Transylvania much?" Willow laughed.

"Apparently. Hey, I'll be right back." Buffy walked outside and watched at how 'Spike' was caught off guard.

"Be careful!" Willow called after her.

"Spike?" She asked.

"Oh, hullo, Buffy." He spoke in a completely different accent as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

She saw him whisper something in Drusilla's ear and she left, mumbling obscenities.

"Today." He laughed.

"Ookay. Where'd the weird Billy Idol complex come from? You're usually so prim and proper."

"'S more manly." He grinned confidently.

"Sure. Puhretty kick-ass." She nodded, stunned.

"Instead of noodles, y'think maybe we could go out boozing?" He took another drag.

"Uh, probably not." She shook her head, whooshing away the noxious fumes from his cigarette.

"Aww, c'mon, baby." He sidled up to her and put his arm around her. "Spike'll show you a good time."

"Don't 'baby' me, Captain Peroxide." She stormed off, completely mad at how she'd taken herself for a fool.

* * *

Another party. It was on a more advanced scale at this point. There was even a frozen ice swan at this party. Buffy wore a stunning floor-sweeping gown. It was vintage Chanel, she'd accidentally worn the same dress as Cordelia at the party before-last. She was making sure that never happened again. Or else she'd cross her heart and really really hope to die.

She saw him from across the room, his date, a trashy blonde, was practically mating with him. He didn't notice what was going on,of course. That discovery madeBuffy smirk and look away.

Buffy put the ladle into the punch bowl and filled her cup, a tendril of hair kept falling in front of her eyes.

"Let me get that, pet." Rough fingers tucked the tendril behind her ear. She turned and frowned.

"Leave me alone." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I was pretty drunk that night-"

"Save it." She whispered and walked away.

She sat down and began her next novel. _Misery_ by Stephen King arrested her attention for approximately ten minutes until a voice interrupted her. "Buffy."

"Angel." She replied gently as she kept reading.

"I'm sorry. Did you get my messages?"

"Sorry, Angel, I deleted them before I could listen to them."

"Stop being this way." He sat next to her.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" He bunched his eyebrows "Oh. You mean Darla?" He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Buffy darted him a look.

"She's my escort. The company hired her. She's not my date." He replied.

"Oh." Buffy sighed in relief. She paused. "But what about Cordelia?"

He looked her in the eyes and said "Buffy, I've already talked to you about this. I'm not interested in her. There's only one girl I'm interested in."

Buffy gulped. "That is me…right?"

"Yeah." He held her hand.

"Good." She whispered.

* * *

_yup yup, still s'more on the way...I'm sorry I changed the William character so much so quickly...I was just gonna give him a cameo and take him out of the "romantic picture"...don't get all offended, Spuffy fans... much love...click the button and leave the most wonderful reviews...lotsa reviews make quicker updates:D_


	6. the one with the punching bag

_Two weeks later_

She swept the powder brush across her face softly, dusting each and every pore. Buffy smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Er, Buffy?" he sounded uncomfortable.

"Giles?"

"Have you left your apartment yet?"

"Why? Was I supposed to be in early?"

"No, no…you won't need to come in today."

"Uh, Giles…'splainy?"

"Buffy, I don't think it's working out for you here at Ellison-"

"ARE YOU FIRING ME?"

"No, I'm not 'firing' you. I'm simply letting you go. You have a lot on your plate as it is…"

"Oh, I know why you're doing this…It's because of Angel isn't it?"

"Mr. O'Connor is but a minor reason, Buffy-"

"The straw that broke the camel's back…" She whispered.

"Buffy, it's simply not working out. You er, have er, a lot going on with your modeling contract and promotions…"

"I can't believe you're firing me, Giles."

"It wasn't solely my decision, Buffy, the Ellison Council voted, I'm just carrying out their orders. You may come to work at 2:00 to pick up your things and sign our severance contract. I am truly sorry…Remember that this decision is what has been deemed the best for our magazine's new direction. I do wish that you won't be bitter with me over this, please be civil when you return to the office for our meeting."

She was crying. "Of course." She bit her lip. "I'll be kind and try to restrain from kicking Quentin Travers' ass." She laughed softly.

Giles chuckled "That's my girl."

* * *

The office was dead silent when Buffy entered. All of the staff looked at her with respect.

"_Hey, Jeeves? Where can I put my punching bag?"_ Someone unfamiliar yelled from what seemed to be Buffy's office.

"_Faith! My name is not Jeeves! It is Rupert Giles, and I am your boss! Please hold some respect for me." _His frustrated voice rang out.

_Faith. _Buffy thought to herself. _My replacement. _Buffy thought bitterly. She walked into her old office and found that her belongings, some incredibly expensive, had been jumbled into cardboard boxes. Buffy frowned.

"Hey, sorry, B." Faith grinned. Buffy's jaw clenched. "I had to get my stuff in here. I hope you don't mind."

Buffy picked up the boxes "No, _F_, I don't mind!" She said sarcastically and walked out.

She walked into Giles' office and sat down.

"Ahh, Buffy." He looked at her. "You seem to be taking this very well." He laughed softly at her tear-gleaming cheeks. He handed her a wad of neatly folded tissues.

"Th-thanks." She hiccupped.

"You really are taking this well. I remember when India Cohen left. Poor thing got hit by a bus on her way out." He winced.

"That makes me feel so much better, Giles." She sobbed into the tissues.

"Just look both ways, Buffy. You should be fine."

"You know what might make this better? A big fat severance check."

He laughed at her bluntness "Ahh, yes. You must sign the contract first."

She read through it fairly quickly. She signed the assigned line with a sigh.

"Are you clear on everything?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

He handed her a check. "$50,000" jumped out at her from check.

"Wow. You guys have gotten really generous." She smiled weakly.

"Get on now." He winked "You have to be out of the building in ten minutes. You don't want Lars on your tail, do you?" Lars was the threatening security guard that always stood at the entrance.

"Great." She groaned. "I guess I'll see you again." She smiled. "I love ya, Giles."

"I know." He smiled and she walked out.

_"HEY, JEEVES!"_ He could hear Faith yelling from the next room. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *

"I love the stars." She whispered as she laid down next to Angel on their picnic blanket in Central Park.

"What do you know about the stars?" He laughed.

"They're bright and pretty." She whispered. She pointed at the sky. "See that one? That's Pegasus. And that one-" She pointed to another spot "Is Perseus. He was the son of Zeus and Danae." She noted. "I took astronomy in college." She shrugged.

"You okay?" He asked gently, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." She replied, taking his hand. "The $50,000 helped a lot." She grinned.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I guess deal with the modeling and maybe write a novel."

"A novel? What about?"

"Why are you so interested?" She nudged him.

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Liar." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay…Hey, get up." He sat up. She didn't follow.

"Why?" She groaned.

"I have do this all proper. Go on and stand up." He replied.

"Ookay." She stood up.

He kneeled in front of her. "Are you -?" She gasped

* * *

_gawsh, I love me some cliffhangers._


	7. a mistake

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" She asked, her eyebrows bunched.

He fell backwards, smiling. "I don't know what to do."

"Obviously." She grinned.

"Consider this a promise." He replied, finally sitting up again. Her handed her a small box.

She opened it. A Claddagh Ring. "Um, what does it mean? It's really gorgeous, but-"

He stood up "It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship,the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." He showed her the ring on his own finger and kissed her hand.

"Angel…" She trailed off as his lips descended on her own. She gently broke the kiss. "Isn't this a little fast?" She whispered.

"Maybe, I guess…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, panicking. "Do you not like it?"

"No." She replied softly. "I mean, yes…I love it, it's amazing! But, a lot's happening and I just don't know where to go or what to do…"

He seemed shocked. His face was mirroring his frustration.

"Fine." He spoke shrilly. "You shouldn't have to deal with this." His voice turned into a yell.

"Are-, are you breaking up with me?" Tears were rising in her eyes.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"I don't want to." She whispered.

"Me neither." He admitted, shrugging.

"But, I do agree that we need a little time. Get our bearings, y'know?" She narrowed her eyes, blinking back her tears.

"Yeah." He turned away. He turned back "Hey, my parents invited me to their cottage in Colorado. Three weeks from now. Reconnect at the flight?"

"That sounds nice." She smiled.

"Until then." He replied. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

* * *

She was sleeping when the phone woke her from a very pleasant dream. It was a week since she'd last seen Angel. She answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Buffy."

"Riley?"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Umm, nothing much." She lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm in town tomorrow and I was wondering if you might like to eat some dinner or something. For old times' sake."

"I wouldn't call four years ago 'old times', Riley." She rolled her eyes.

"Be that as it may, I'd like to see you. Chat."

"Um. Sure. When and where?"

"I was thinking maybe Tavern on the Green at 7:30…"

"That sounds good. I'll see you there." She replied nonchalantly.

"Good." He grinned. "Bye, Buffy."

"Bye." She hung up the phone hastily.

It had been a nasty breakup, with him leaving her for his precious Iowa and returning with a wife. Sam. Sam was successful, interesting, and shockingly brilliant. Sam was tall with a beautiful laugh, her dimples danced. Even with all of this perfection, Sam admitted to Buffy herself that she was jealous of her. Buffy was apparently a legend within the Finn household. Sam felt that what ever she did couldn't live up to Riley's expectations.

That had made Buffy slightly triumphant at first, but she eventually came to a feeling of pity for Sam. She couldn't initially let it show, but it was still there. She felt for her grief. They had kept contact through a few brief emails. They'd ceased after the first year.

And now Riley was coming to eat dinner with her. Was he still married? Was he hoping to get back together with her? She shook her head determinedly, _no,_ she wouldn't let him even if he'd tried. She was past him. She was in love with another man, and rightly so.

* * *

When she arrived, he kissed her cheek and pulled out a chair for her. They chatted quietly, only a few laughs resulted. He complimented her on her hair, her blouse, and her eyes. They didn't faze her. She smiled and thanked him, desperate to leave. Near the end of their dinner he kissed her. Not on the cheek. She blushed and told him she had a boyfriend. 

He laughed. He said she wouldn't have come out with him if she had. She shook her head and pouted, telling him that he had a wife and it still wasn't right.

He laughed again and kissed her cheek.

"Riley" She said coldly "Stop."

"Fine." He replied, quickly withdrew from the area around her, and calmly asked forthe check, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. As soon as he'd paid, she walked out. She strolled through Central Park alone, crying.

* * *

Buffy came home a week later from a shopping expedition at Barney's to find a message on her machine from Angel. 

"Hey, Buffy. Um, I mailed your plane tickets today and you should get them soon. Bring some things, we're planning on skiing…heavy jackets would be nice. My roommate, Wesley, said he could watch Ernie. Talk to you later. Bye."

She hated how distant his voice sounded. Did he know about her dinner with Riley?

_God, I hope not. _Her heart pounded.

* * *

_I've transformed intoa BA shipper within the last year or so, I used to be predominantlyBR...I don't usually write Riley in as someone bad for Buffy, so this is a change for me. Sorry, BR shippers :(. He mightmake a very brief cameo in the future...if at all. _


End file.
